


SpiderVris

by fishywishing



Category: Homestuck
Genre: College AU, F/F, Spiderman AU, no plot yet asdfghhgf, no relationship yet, theyre all mean, to each other but in a friendship way, vriska and karkat are trans but its not a part of the story, vriska becomes spiderman, vriska karkat and terezi are best friends and go to college
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 08:17:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17403371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishywishing/pseuds/fishywishing
Summary: In which Vriska gets bitten by a radioactive spider.  She's also in love and doesn't try very hard in college.





	SpiderVris

**Author's Note:**

> "bec promises to try and put more than one chapter of this au into reality" okay but have they done it yet? no. we'll see if i actually come close to finishing this. good luck me!

Vriska isn’t quite sure what ended her up in a journalism class, next to the two most annoying people in the world, who also happened to be her best friends.  Out of the three, she is the least likely to ever want to get involved with the media- One glance into records and whatever career as a mildly famous person would be tanked.  Not that the same wouldn’t happen to Terezi or Karkat. The three of them had grown up in Backwater-Shitholeville since they were acned, emo little preteens. (Not like they still weren’t acned and emo, as they came to find out.)  But the past is beyond the point, although on a scale, it was less beyond the point and more before the point, if the point was the present, as Karkat would argue, because he is a shitty little man. 

 

Journalism is not a fun class, as Vriska knows, and says, every single day.  It’s the title of the groupchat,  _ journalism sux _ , because it “really fucking does” in Vriska’s own words.  Terezi thinks college is homophobic because she already knows what laws are and could pass her bar exam any day. (If she wasn’t so stuck to her friends!  Damn friends! Damn scholarship saying she can basically mooch off any law course in the university! She’s gotta stay now!) She also happens to be the only one who is both smart and actually tries in the general classes, maybe 60% normal effort rather than the other’s 30% effort at best.  (Vriska and Karkat are endlessly thankful that she stays.)

 

But Journalism is not particularly important to the story.

 

The journalism professor, an unremarkable man, puts down his laser pointer and flips on the lights.  “Alright everyone, remember your 14 lab hours are due in a few weeks. Semester’s almost over!” 

 

“Hey, guys, guess,” Vriska says, stuffing her notes into her bag, “Guess fucking what!”

 

Karkat looks at her with his second most used expression, the “I’m trying to be indifferent but I also wanna hear the tea” look.  He raises his eyebrows and wiggles his finger in a silent  _ go on  _ gesture.

 

“I got into that thing I was talking about a few weeks ago!  The trip to that bigass lab up on 4th street.”

 

Terezi stretches and pushes in her chair.  It scrapes against the floor and she grins, the noise just loud enough to piss everyone in the vicinity off just a little more.  “The bug trip!” she whoops. “Spiders Vris just can’t get enough out of the worm images I send her anymore, can she? Gotta see the rare spiders too, huh?”

 

“T, you know the worm images fill my day with wonder.”

 

“Mine too, since you both decide that if I haven’t seen the particular worm-of-the-day in the chat, you come into my room and leave a little printout under my pillow.  Dave sees those you know. We don’t bring it up but I just  _ know  _ he- “

Terezi cuts Karkat off.  Yet another reason Vriska treasures her.

 

“Bug trip!  Bug trip! I’m proud of you!  You actually try in one damn class!”  she says. The trio walks out of the chilly classroom into a chilly hallway.  “When is it again?”

 

Vriska decides to treasure her a little less.  “I’ve been  _ telling  _ you, if I make it, I won’t get to go with you two to the anniversary dinner.”

 

“Are you serious!”  Karkat whips around and glares at Vriska and Terezi.  “That dinner is special, Vris! Dick move.”

 

“Like your existence isn’t a dick move to God.”  Vriska retorts.

 

“Touche.  You’re still an asshole.”

 

“And you are too.  We could just move it to the next night, you know.  Start marking our arrival instead of our leaving.”

 

Frowning, Terezi waggles her fingers.  “Nah.”

 

Vriska’s mood tanks, much like her English grade after writing an essay titled “Hamlet?  More Like Homolet”. “Well I guess I’ll just miss the stupid fucking anniversary!”

 

The trio reaches the end of the hallway and leaves through the doors.  It’s late, and getting cold. Autumn takes its toll.

 

“Well then I guess you will!  Not like Karkat and I were gonna get the good bubbly!  If you aren’t coming then we’ll get the cheap champagne!”

 

Vriska almost wishes she could quit the trip.  Not enough to actually quit. But enough to feel bad, which was a rare occurrence.

 

“I’m… I’m sorry, you know.  I didn’t think I would, you know, actually make it in until a few days ago.”  She digs her nails into her palms and is surprised to find that it pinches. She hasn’t been biting them so much anymore.

 

Terezi stares into the middle ground directed toward Vriska, so Vriska assumes she’s trying to give a soft look.  “It’s fine! We can celebrate every anniversary together when you get a rad-ass job there!”

 

“We weren’t gonna do much anyway,” Karkat shrugs, then looks up at the abyss above them.  “Just get drunk and talk about how glad we are to be here instead of home.”

 

“Not that we seem to appreciate it much!”  Vriska shot.

 

“You in particular!  Miss I Hate Journalism!”

 

“I have my reasons!”

 

Terezi waves her arms up and joins Karkat’s side.  “The professor not having an upper lip is  _ not  _ a valid hatred!  You’re mean!”

 

“Let’s set up a lip replacement fund.” Vriska sighs and wipes away a mock tear. Karkat nods sagely.

  
  
  


The trio splits at the dorms.  Karkat stops at the vending machine to buy two sodas- One for him, one for Dave.  Vriska thinks there’s something up with them and she really,  _ really _ , wants to ruin it for him.  Not out of malice, more out of a jealousy.  Four months into college and Karkat’s already messing around with someone, but 6 years of knowing Terezi and neither can seem to make a move past drunk kisses and weird, sexy falling on top of each other.  Vriska would say she doesn’t mind, but she does. A lot. She can’t even try to mess around with girls who aren’t Terezi because she’s afraid she’ll miss her chance. She’s spent six years waiting for that chance and she’s not ready to just let it go.

 

She won’t let Terezi go.

  
  
  


Terezi and Vriska arrive back at the dorm.  Terezi, somehow more adept at opening locks than Vriska despite the whole, you know, blindness thing.  She hits the lights out of courtesy, not need, and they trudge into their shitty little room. 

 

Vriska’s side is covered in posters.  Embarrassingly enough, most of them are science posters.  There’s a timeline of biology, the tree of life, and one drawing Nepeta had given to her back into high school that she had blown up to poster size.  It was a spider saying “Rock on!” and holding a banana, which every visitor seemed to really like. Rose had tried to analyze it like some surrealist painting, like she could find meaning in the lines where no one ever had, not even dear Nepeta.  She’s like a hot Freud with what passed for a cute haircut, but what Vriska called a glorified bowlcut. 

 

Terezi’s side is also covered in posters, but it also holds a corkboard with tickets and receipts and doodles and old work and Vriska loves it to death and won’t say a thing about it.  Vriska and Karkat don’t keep much, they’re forgetful, prone to losing things, too lazy to keep a whole board of memories. Terezi isn’t.

Terezi flops down into her bed, and Vriska follows a second later.  Terezi opens her laptop and begins an essay, but Vriska lays there in her bed staring at the ceiling like it’s something to be cared about.

 

She pulls out her phone and opens her calendar.  Two days from now, two appointments glare at her.  She deletes the  _ anniversary  _ box, leaving only the  _ bug trip babey! _ on October 24th.  

 

Vriska turns on her side and closes her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for readin! every comment goes toward making me write a second chapter that involves vriska getting bit by a spider! my tumblr is romancemancer, hit me up there.


End file.
